Got Dumped
by superholicqueen1
Summary: [DRABBLE] sehun adalah seorang bisexual, luhan gay dan jin kyung (OC) normal. cinta segitiga yang sedikit rumit, (my first debut story) OOC, Fiction, Drama, and short


**Author : **

**Super Holic Queen**

**Cast : **

**Do Jin Kyung (OC)**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyung soo**

**Dislaimer :**

**para pemain adalah milik Tuhan, ini semua hanya fiksi semata**

**Warning!**

**so much Typo(s), alur cepet, absurd**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Do Jin Kyung memutar badannya di hadapan cermin, hari ini dia begitu senang karena tunangannya –luhan- mengajaknya berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Jin Kyung mengoleskan bedak dengan sangat tipis, ia tidak ingin berdandan berlebihan dan terlihat buruk di depan tunangannya. Ia sangat menantikan ini sejak dulu, ia berpikir mungkin luhan sudah membuka hatinya untuk seorang Do Jin Kyung.

Jin kyung akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di bangku, menunggu luhan yang sudah terlambat 10 menit lamanya. tidak apa, ia baik-baik saja walaupun luhan akan terlambat 2 jam lagi pun tidak apa-apa, jin kyung sudah cukup sabar dan akan terus sabar kalau itu bersangkutan dengan luhan, dia tidak mungkin memarahi luhan dan membatalakan kencan ini hanya gara-gara luhan terlambat, bisa-bisa misinya untuk benar benar merubah luhan kembali menjadi lelaki normal sia-sia.

Lelaki normal? Luhan memang seorang gay, Jin kyung tidak masalah toh temannya juga ada yang gay jadi ia tidak terlalu jijik, menurutnya seorang gay itu adalah

'manusia yang belum dapat pencerahan cinta lawan jenis'. lebay memang tapi ada benarnya juga, di negaranya tidak ada pernikahan sesama jenis, jadi sampai kapan pun seorang gay tetap akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan kecuali dia tidak mau menikah atau pindah ke negara yang mengizinkan.

Jin kyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelfon sehun sahabat baiknya

"hmm" suara sehun langsung terdengar

"sehunaaa aku sedang bosan" jin kyung berkata dengan imut membuat sehun memutar bola matanya malas

"memangnya kau sedang apa jin" sehun akhirnya bertanya

"eum aku sedang menunggu luhan, kami akan berkencan hehe" entah mengapa memikirkan bagaimana ia akan melewatkan kencan pertamanya ini dengan pujaan hatinya membuat jin kyung bersemu merah

"…" sehun terdiam ia masih mencerna perkataan jin kyung

"sehun? Halo? Kau mendengarkan aku tidak?" jin kyung mengerucut sebal

"ah.. ya maaf aku sedang serius menonton" sehun berbohong, ia sedang tidak melakukan apapun

"cih, dasar! Kau nonton apa?" sehun mengigit ibirnya ia berpikir tentang alasan yang akan ia berikan kepada jin kyung

"the real battle, kalau kau mau menonton datanglah ke rumah nanti malam kasetnya akan ku kembalikan besok pagi"

"kyaa benarkah? baiklah tunggu aku nanti malam, saranghae sehun!" jin kyung berteriak senang, tentu saja ia tidak sempat menonton film itu di bioskop dan isu isu tentang tidak keluarnya bajakan film itu membuatnya patah hati

"ya ya ya aku tutup dulu" sehun kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, ia memijat keningnya gusar, ia bingung kenapa ia bisa emosi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Jin kyung turun dengan terburu-buru ketika melihat mobil luhan berada didepan halamannya, tepat ketika sehun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Sesampainya di sana ia mendapati luhan yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil sambil menatapnya dingin.

"maaf terlambat" kata kata ajaib itu membuat jin kyung merona merah, ini pertama kalinya luhan meminta maaf kepadanya

"tidak apa-apa oppa" jin kyung tersenyum manis yang dibalas senyuman sinis dari luhan-yang tentunya tidak di sadari jin kyung-

"masuklah" jin kyung segera berlari memasuki mobil luhan

.

.

.

"oppa kita mau kemana?" tanya jin kyung heran, ia belum pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya.

"ke tempat yang indah" jawab luhan agak malas-malasan, jin kyung kemballi merona ketika membayangkan bagaimana romantisnya kencan ini

Sesampainya ke sebuah pantai jin kyung langsung turun yang di ikuti luhan di belakangnya, luhan mendekati sebuah mesin penjual minuman (?) dan membeli dua hanya menyeringai menatap 2 kaleng minuman itu, salah satunya ia kocok dengan cepat. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah jin kyung yang sedang mengagumi keindahan pantai

"ambil lah" luhan menyodorkan minuman, jin kyung hanya menerimanya dengan senang hati dan kemudian menaruhnya di sampingnya tampa menyentuhnya, membuat luhan mengumpat pelan.

Luhan memutar otaknya ia tidak ingin berlama-lama disini bersama seorang gadis yang ia benci, oh jangan salah kan dia, ia memang sangat membeci gadis ini sampai-sampai ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menjauhkan gadis ini darinya. Salahkan lah jin kyung yang menerima perjodohan ini yang membuatnya putus dengan kris pacar yang sangat ia cintai, membuat rencana indahnya hancur berantakan, terlebih lagi ketika ia sudah membuka hatinya kepada sehun yang ternyata mencintai gadis sialan ini.

"jin kyung" suara luhan melembut membuat sang gadis menoleh ke arahnya, luhan menatapnya intens membuat jin kyung sangat gugup

Entah sejak kapan jarak di antara mereka berdua sudah sangat tipis, jin kyung sudah merona hebat kemudian memejamkan matanya,luhan menjauhkan kepalanya dan mengatakan maaf berkali kali, ia kemudian membuka minumannya dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Jin kyung menutup mukanya malu dan mengumpat berkali kali atas kebodohannya ia benar benar malu, ia kemudian mengibas ngibaskan tangannya entah mengapa suhu sekarang terasa sangat panas. Ia kemudian mengambil minuman yang di berikan dengan luhan dan-

PSHHH!

"astaga!" Air dari kaleng minuman itu muncrat mengenai muka dan tubuhnya

"kau tidak apa?" luhan ikut membersikan muka jin kyung seadanya ia tidak memiliki sapu tangan dan tidak berniat mengeluarkan sapu tangan kalaupun ada.

"bajuku basah semua" keluh jin kyung

"sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum kau masuk angin, kajja" luhan kemudian berdiri, jin kyung mengumpat sebal hancurlah rencana 'kencan romantisnya'

.

.

.

"maaf, aku lupa menservice penghangatnya" luhan membuka percakapan ketika melihat jin kyung mulai menggigil

"t-tidak apa apa oppa" jin kyung terus menggosokkan kedua tangannya

Luhan berhenti ke sebuah distro, ia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang

"pergilah beli baju atau apa yang dapat menghangatkan aku tidak tega melihat mu kedinginan, aku akan menunggu di dalam mobil" jin kyung merona mendengar ungkapan kekhawatiran luhan, ia kemudian mengambil uang itu ia tidak membawa dompet ketika turun tadi karna terlalu terburu-buru, oh cerobohnya.

Jin kyung segera masuk ke dalam distro itu, setelah beberapa menit luhan menunggu ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan seringaian puas

.

.

.

Jin kyung keluar dengan sumingrah, ia membeli sebuah jaket dan sarung tangan untuk mengahangatkannya, ia harus meminta maaf kepada luhan karna uang yang ia berikan habis tak bersisa. tapi ketika sampai di depan distro ia tidak menemukan mobil luhan

'tunggu dimana luhan?' jin kyung bingung, dengan panik Ia menyelusuri ke segala perkarangan

"oh tidak jangan katakan luhan meninggalkan ku" jin kyung mengigit bibirnya betapa bodohnya ia lupa membawa ponsel dan dompet di ke adaan genting seperti ini, ia kemudian terduduk menyadari luhan benar benar menginggalkannya, ia tidak menyangka luhan sejahat itu.

Jin kyung menangis menyadari betapa bodohnya ia tidak menyadari rencana luhan yang sebenarnya, ia sangat bodoh ketika berpikir bahwa luhan yang sangat membencinya membuka hatinya untuknya. Jin kyung kemudian bangkit ia memutar otaknya untuk kembali kerumah.

.

.

.

Jin kyung terduduk lesu di atas batu besar di pinggir jalan, ia sudah menghalalkan segala cara untuk pulang, bahkan ia sampai mengemis ngemis kepada pemilik distro untuk meminjamkan sedikit uang untuk kembali ke seoul tapi tidak ada hasil. Ia merogoh kantongnya ia hanya mendapati 4000 won di sana, ini memang cukup untuk menaiki bis tapi tidak ada halte di sekitar sini.

Jin kyung kembali menangis hatinya begitu sakit, ia benar benar tidak menyangka akan begini. Luhan, kenapa ia bisa setega ini kalau ia benar-benar membencinya cukup menjauhinya dan mengakhiri pertunangannya ini. Oh tidak, luhan memang sudah melakukan itu dan salahkan dirinya yang terlalu terobsesi untuk mendapatkan cinta luhan yang ia sudah cintai sejak mereka masih kecil.

salahkan dirinya yang selalu menutup mata dan telinga melihat tatapan benci dan umpatan luhan ketika dekat dengannya, salahkan hatinya yang tidak bisa melupakan Luhan walaupun ia berusaha, salahkan cinta yang menggerogoti jantungnya.

"Ya Tuhan… aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan ku" jin kyung kembali menitikkan air matanya "aku benar benar menyesal Ya Tuhan, ku mohon bantulah hamba mu yang lemah ini" Jin kyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya, tidak ada yang dapat Ia lakukan selain berserah diri kepada Tuhan

ia memejamkan matanya, membayangkan kehangatan rumahnya saat ini, seharusnya ia sedang bersama sehun dan menonton film kesukaannya.

entah mengapa sekarang ia benar-benar rindu pada kehangatan rumah, keluarganya dan sehun.

.

.

.

Tin!

Jin kyung terbangun dari tidur pendeknya ketika mendengar klakson mobil, Jin Kyung segera bangun dan mendekati mobil itu dan mendapati seorang wantia tua di dalamnya.

"kenapa kau berada di tempat yang sepi seperti ini malam-malam?" tanya wanita itu

"aku tersesat ahjumma" jawab jin kyung "apakah ahjumma akan ke seoul?" lanjutnya, pria itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"naiklah aku akan mengantarmu" katanya lembut membuat jin kyung berbinar binar ia menggumamkan terimakasih berkali kali dan masuk ke mobil itu

Sepanjang jalan Jin Kyung menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya, wanita itu menatapnya iba dan menguatkannya agar tetap tegar. Setelah itu, jin kyung terdiam mencoba untuk memperbaiki hatinya yang terluka begitu dalam

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Jin Kyung mengurung dirinya sendiri dan tidak mau bertemu siapapun, bahkan sehun yang selalu datang untuk membujuknya keluar rumah lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat karna Jin Kyung selalu menolaknya, ia bahkan tidak mau bercerita tentang apa yang ia alami kesiapapun. Membuat sehun menumpuk kebencian kepada luhan, ia terus saja menyalahkan luhan atas apa yang terjadi pada jin kyung.

.

Jin kyung keluar dari kamarnya setelah di bujuk oleh ibunya yang akhirnya menangis karna tidak sanggup melihat anak permpuannya seperti ini, jin kyung terlihat sangat pucat dan kurus. Kyung soo mengusap pelan kepala adiknya sayang dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping jin kyung.

"appa.. eomma… oppa…" jin kyung akhirnya membuka suara memecah keheningan, Jin Kyung menundukkan kepalanya

"aku… aku ingin… memutuskan pertunangan ku dengan luhan"

.

_Cinta adalah obsesi, setelah kamu menyadari itu tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikhlaskannya._

_karna cinta, memang tidak harus saling memiliki_

.

.

THE END

.

.

_Luhan oppa" seorang gadis kecil menarik ujung baju lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya_

_"apa jin Kyungie?" tanya luhan kecil_

_"oppa, nanti kita menikah ya cepelti meleka" kata jin kyung dengan polos sambil menunjuk sebuah televisi yang menunjukan resepsi pernikahan_

_"tentu saja, oppa akan menikah dengan mu kyungie kalna oppa sangat sayang dengan kyungie" jawab luhan dengan bangga_

_"aciik, yakcoke?"_

_"yakcok!"_

_"calanghae luhan oppa"_

_"nado calanghae jin kyungie"_

.

.

End(s)

**_Hai! Kenalin aku author baru di aff :) aku sebenernya udah jadi author udah lama sejak masuk smp, waktu itu di ajakin sama kakaknya temen aku tapi karna waktu itu hiatus dan pas balik udah ga dapet feel lagi makanya aku udah ga nulis ff lagi dan pas nulis ff jadinya awkwar gini bingung dan waktu aku pertama kali nulis juga tulisan aku jelek banget, maaf ya penyampaian aku masih belum sempurna aku mohon banget kalo misalnya ada kritik dan saran tolong kasih tau ke aku aku ga gigit kok :3 review dong readers-nim yang baik hati dan tidak sombong :3_**

**_Ini ff terinspirasi sama mimpi aku, niat awalnya emang mau bikin drabble tapi pas udah ngetik sampe 2 ribuan kata malah hilang feel karna malah kayak ff asli dari pada drabble itu udah 2 kali loh ini finalnya wkwk xD di mimpi aku emang luhan, jadi sebelum lupa aku buru buru nyelesaiin sekaligus debut di aff x3_**

**_Jadi ini Jin Kyung itu adiknya kyungsoo bisa kalian bayangin dong si jin kyung kaya gimana kalian boleh membayangkan jinkyung itu kalian atau kyungsoo cewek version, jin kyung bakalan aku masukin ke ff yg lain dengan peran yang sama sebagai adiknya kyungsoo._**

**_Yang masalah presepsi jin kyung tentang gay itu aku ambil dari kata-kata seorang fujoshi waktu aku ikut gathering perkumpulan gay xD gatheringnya seru dan berkesan banget mereka buka wawasan aku tentang dunia pergay-an, awalnya Cuma iseng nemenin seorang sunbaenim aku yg fudan untuk ke perkumpulan itu. Aku kenal mereka gara-gara aku suka sama sunbaenim aku yang ternyata dia adalah gay! Bukan si fudan ya.. Astaghfirullah jadi curhat gini_**

**_AKU INI FUJOUSHI LOH kalo baca teks di atas pasti tau, jadi jangan kira aku buat ff gini karna aku benci yaoi engga, aku Exo shipper dan yunjae shipper jadi ga mungkin aku buat ff ini karna benci, Cuma mau bikin yang berbeda aja._**


End file.
